Bella Pacific
by My Demons Hide From Me
Summary: Ever since Edward left (In NM) Bella has been... Well, different would be an alright word to use. She has a new life, a new family, new friends, and old problems have come to surface in the watery world she lives in. She doesn't know how to deal with it, and neither dos her family.
1. Chapter 1

Some would say I had everything I could have wanted. Immortality, Strength, Speed, Beauty. I had it all. But I was not happy. My family was happy. Bubbly, excited, just as my kind was meant to be. But me? No, I had never been happy, not since I had been forced to leave Charlie after finding out what I was. He thought it was because Edward and the Cullen's left. I was taken away from Forks, because how do you explain a _tail_? What about those telltale _gills_ on my neck? Those _shells_ in my _hair_? My hair being tinged with _blue_ , no longer chocolate brown? Oh god, my _eyes_ , don't forget my _aquamarine_ eyes.

Our small pod, my family, was travelling. My sister, Ivy, was whipping her green tail back and forth, at my brother, Adrien, whose matching tail was battling Ivy's. Ivy and Adrien are twins. Identical blond hair and green eyes. Identical expressions, and they even think the same. Mom and Dad were going fast. Seeing my depressed state, they had insisted on living where I had in my human life. Forks. My siblings quickly agreed, as Ivy wanted to have a girl to interact with.

My golden tail flicked the water gently. I felt unnatural ripples in the water and looked up, seeing a cargo ship. A small smile fell onto my lips. "I guess it's time to eat." I approached the surface, carefully lifting my head above the water. I began to sing.

My song was low and mournful. It attracted the crew of the ship. Several fell into the water, and I went under. I grabbed the shoulders of a nearby man, and I bit him. My bite immediately began healing, but after I bit him, it dragged out his energy. His energy filled me, and once the others were full, we brought the men to the surface. We threw them over the side of the ship. Several other crew members looked over the side to see what had happened. They only saw green, gold and orange –my mother and father– flashes in the water.

We travelled as fast as we could, which was at least three times faster than the average vampire. My nose was soon assaulted with familiar scents. I could smell the trees, and the gas coming from the cars. I could smell the wolves, and it surprised me. I thought they would've died by now, it had been at least 100 years. I shrugged it off, thinking it must have been another generation of wolves. We reached the beach in La Push, and Ivy poked her head above the water, assuring that there were no people at the area we were coming to.

I pulled myself out of the water and onto the sand, willing my transformation to leave. My tail disappeared, as well as the shells in my hair, but my gills were still evident. We would have to wear sweatshirts all the time, to hide them. I looked down at my outfit. A golden, shimmering shirt and black skinny jeans. Ivy's outfit was similar, but with a green shirt. Adrien had a green, zip-up jacket on, and black jeans. Mom was wearing an orange dress, and she had a pearl necklace on. My father wore an orange dress shirt, and tan colored pants.

We looked around the beach, and then stood up. We approached the woods, running at top speed to get near town. Once we were close enough, we slowed to a human pace. We tried to blend in, but our unnatural beauty caught everyone's attention. I was scanning the crowds around us for threats, when my eyes landed on a familiar face. Jacob. I reached out, and clutched Ivy's arm. She turned to me, and followed my eyes. She sniffed the air, and smelled werewolf, and began hissing. This caught the attention of the rest of the family, and soon, Adrien joined in the hissing. My mom and dad pulled the twins away, and I followed closely behind. My mother pulled us into a store, hoping to get away. I glanced behind us to see Jacob trying to get through the crowd, along with Sam, and Paul.

"He's bringing more with him!" I hiss-whispered. "We need to get back to the water. They won't be able to follow us there."

My father stopped, and nodded. We all ran through the store, towards the back, before going a separate way back towards the front. We ran outside, and back through the woods. We found ourselves in a different spot, well above the beach. A cliff. Cliff-diving. I ran towards the edge, and waved my family forward. They soon realized what I was doing, and ran with me. I heard Jacob, Sam, and Paul burst through the trees.

Jacob called out to me before I jumped. "Bella! Bells, no!" I turned to him, and shook my head, muttering a sorry, knowing he could hear me. I backed up to the edge, and he surged forward, trying to get to me. Then, I jumped. What I didn't expect was for him to jump after me. My family was falling below me, and they hit the water a few seconds before I did. As soon as I hit the water, I began swimming down, to my family. Jacob entered the water just after me, and I heard two splashes follow his.

I looked up, and watched as mayhem began. I saw Jacob and Sam swim to the surface, but Paul didn't move. Red began to tint the water, and he was the source. He had hit his head. I couldn't let any of the pack stay hurt, so I swam to him, as fast as I could. His eyes were open, but barely so. His consciousness was slipping, and fast. He tried to breathe, and only sucked in water, and I panicked. I pressed my lips to his, urging air into his lungs. He lost consciousness, and I pulled him into my arms, and swam to the surface. I automatically went to Sam and Jacob, who were looking around frantically for their pack-mate. I pressed him into Sam's arms as soon as he turned to me, and slipped back under the water, but not until after Sam caught sight of my tail.

I swam back to my family, and was greeted with smiles. My family was proud that I saved someone, and while I had been giving him to Sam, they had found a cave. We were to live there until my parents had enough money to buy a house in town. I found an alcove in the cave, and sat there, deciding to practice my newly developing powers. I manipulated the water around me, pushing it away. I de-transformed, and sat there, in human form. I pushed my power more, until the entire cave was that way, and everyone could walk around as a human. We spent the rest of the day swimming to find things to use as furniture, and I swam farther out into the water. I was going hunting, and needed to find a ship for that.

I was swimming around when I found a small fishing boat. I, being a mischievous mermaid, decided to sabotage their fishing. I could tell they weren't doing it for food or money, as they kept throwing the fish back in. I could see through the water that the only person fishing was an older man, and on the other side of the boat, there were teens. Two girls and a boy, with the girls whispering and the boy on his phone. I smiled to myself, and swam slowly to the surface, on the side of the teens. I stayed close to the side of the boat, and once my head was above the water, I giggled. The boy looked around, and asked the girls if he heard it. They said no, and I did it again, but louder.

The girls were now just as curious as the boy was, and began looking around with him. Staying flat against the side of the boat, I reached up. The boy's pants were loose, and I tugged at the hem. He jumped back in alarm, and I dropped back into the water with a subtle splash. He rushed back to the railing and looked into the water, his black hair brushing over his eyes. I swam and hid behind a nearby rock, peeking around it to look at them. He looked panicked, and I couldn't help but giggle again. His eyes met mine, and I gasped, my eyes widening, and I ducked back under the water. I saw him smile, and heard him tell the girls it must have been the water and the wind, but he continued looking into the water.

Now, I was the curious one. I floated to the surface, and looked at him intently. He continued looking around, until his eyes met mine again. He looked around, making sure the girls weren't nearby, before waving me forward. I swam forward, and my tail flashed in the water. I saw him smile.

He greeted me first, in a hushed whisper. "My name is Jack. What's yours?" He stuck his hand out, and I took it.

"Bella." I grinned at him. "What're you doing?"

"My dad made me and my sisters go fishing with him. Last chance he gets before school starts."

My smile brightened. "What school are you going to?"

"Forks High. Why?"

I slipped back into the water, saying, "See you at school!" I giggled as he stood, dumbfounded, in the boat.

(A few days later; 1st day of school)

I was excited. I had told Adrien and Ivy about Jack, and they seemed just as excited as I was to meet him. We had run through the woods to get to school, and when we reached the parking lot, we were one of the first few there. No one questioned us, and our sweatshirts hid our gills perfectly. My mahogany hair fell in soft curls down my back. My sweatshirt was gold, like the shirt underneath, and Adrien and Ivy had matching greens on. My shoes were a pair of gold converse, that matched my sweatshirt, and Ivy wore a pair of green flats, while Adrien wore green sneakers. We headed straight for the office. We had the name 'Pacific' as an inside joke, referring to the time we spent in the Pacific Ocean, although no one questioned it.

We had been whispering in the courtyard, when a familiar mess of black hair caught my eye. I pointed at him, grinning, before telling the twins to wait. I snuck up behind Jack, reaching out for his shoulders, and grabbing them, whispering "Jack." In a not-so-quiet manner.

Jack jumped, spinning around, and doing a double-take when he saw me. "B-but… You… Water… Tail… How?!"

I giggled quietly, looking at him as if he were being amusing. "Mermaids have human forms, you know. This is mine." He looked at me as if I weren't real, and stayed completely unmoving, so I took his hand, and pulled him over to the twins, where he was automatically bombarded by Adrien, who said he finally wasn't the only guy. Jack and Adrien bonded in some guy way, and Ivy and I observed the other students.

I was perfectly content in my gossiping with Ivy, when a familiar scent touched my nose. It was like sugar. No, it was more like molasses, too sweet, and thick. It enveloped my senses, and my head whipped up. Surveying the crowd as I pulled the boys closer. I was thinking of leaving, when I spotted them. A big, burly man with a mop of brown hair; Emmett. A clingy blond with supermodel looks; Rosalie. A pixie with black hair; Alice. A stiff-walking blond boy with a pained expression; Jasper. And lastly, a bronze haired boy with an expressionless face; Edward. I hissed under my breath, and one-by-one, each head turned my way. I could feel each gaze burning the same question: _How_?

I took Jack's hand, and pulled him into the school, knowing Ivy and Adrien would follow. I thought we were safe inside, but soon their scent became stronger once more. I growled slightly as I told Jack to call his parents and say he felt sick, and that he was leaving school. When he asked why, I told him I'd explain later. Once he did as I said, I pulled him away from the school, asking if he had a car. He said he came here with his sisters, so I told Adrien to carry him.

Adrien threw Jack over his shoulder, and we took off into the woods. Moving at superhuman speed, we startled the Cullen's, who were following us. We made our way to La Push, and we crossed the treaty line. I knew the Cullen's hesitated there, but I soon heard them talking with someone, and they crossed the line, at the word of the man they spoke with. I heard their feet hitting the ground as they continued their chase. We reached the same cliff as we did with Sam, Jacob, and Paul, but this time we didn't hesitate. Jack, for some odd reason, trusted us entirely, knowing we wouldn't put him in danger. We jumped off of the cliff, hurtling to the water, much to Edward's dismay. I could hear each of them drop from the rocks, and cursed under my breath. They would undoubtedly follow us through the water, and that would be a problem.

We hit the water, once again without a ripple, and I put a bubble of air around Jack's head. I pulled him away from Adrien, and to me. My body changed. Legs to tail, shells for my hair, golden scales covering my torso, and my hair pulled into its complicated style. I held Jack close to my body as I heard the splashes above us. All four of us looked up, as the Cullen's looked frantically around them. I looked to Adrien, and handed him Jack, as I looked back up to the Cullen's. A soft, entirely silent, sigh escaped my lips, and bubbles left my mouth and headed to the surface.

I swam to a position behind the Cullen's, and almost yelled, "What do you want?" They whipped around, and all of them stared at my face. None acknowledged my tail, which I guess was good.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice was first to speak, and she reached out to touch my shoulder.

I swam several feet back in a matter of milliseconds, surprising all of them. "Don't you _dare_ touch me." Only then did they take in my tail, as well as the golden scales on m torso, and the shells in my hair. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my family. Stay away from Jack and his sisters. Just leave us alone." I looked them each in the eye, seeing their raw emotions. Jasper looked hurt, as he was taking in the emotions of the others. Alice had a look of betrayal and anger. Rosalie seemed hurt, but why would she be, she hated me. Emmett looked hurt, as well, but he actually thought of me as his sister. And then there was Edward. He had a look of betrayal, like Alice had, but he also looked pained and hurt.

I looked Edward in the eye, and growled out, "Don't blame me for this. Blame yourself. This is how people react to seeing the person who treated them as a plaything then left them in the middle of a forest." I turned away, then swam down, to where Ivy, Adrien, and Jack were waiting.

(Author's Note: I cannot seem to think of where this was going. If you would like to adopt this story, please contact me. I was hoping for this to be a Bella/Paul or Bella/Jack story, or have Jack become a mermaid like Bella and her family, but whoever continues the story can do whatever they want. Anyways, thank you for reading, sorry to disappoint. L)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorryyyyyyyyy. I always hate it when an author does this, but I need to! I will try to push this story further, but I'm not sure if I can! If anyone wants to, I'm open to the option of adoption. (Geez I feel like a teen mom, wow.) If someone wants to continue this story, please tell me, and I'll put up a chapter saying who is continuing it. honestly don't know what to write for this, right now, and I'm SUPER behind in school, so I need to focus on that. Like I said before, I'm sorry, and I hope someone adopts, so the few of you who have read this will be able to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom sold my computer, and I'm still trying to figure out this stuff of my phone... If anyone wants to adopt this story, contact me and I'll make sure to tell people who has the story and stuff...


	4. NAME US

Myself and my best friend, B, were discussing things tonight, about our misled generation, and we decided that we are honing to do something _crazy._ We decided that we're going to make a joint Wattpad account and YouTube account. We will discuss a lot of things but we think our first video will be about our generation and how we've been led to think we don't matter.

But we can't seem to find a name for any of it... I want to put our Nicknames, B and D, into the name, and I want your suggestions, as my readers, to give me some suggestions.

My Wattpad: KrystalDawner

B's Wattpad: BreHappy123

Help us find a name, please!


End file.
